Sharing the Captain
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Jim gets hurt on an away mission. Bones ends up deciding to share him with Spock. Bones takes care of his emotional side, while Spock takes care of his submissive side. Main pairing Spork. Disclaimer: not mine sadly. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shoenen-ai, whatever you want to call it…There will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Chapter 1

The U.S.S. Enterprise, Flagship of the Federation Starfleet, was in complete chaos. Captain James Kirk was, yet again, in sickbay with serious injuries. The crew was worried about him, as were his friends. Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy was frantically trying to mend the list of injuries, and hold his temper in check while doing so. As Jim woke up from his Hypo-induced sleep, Bones began lecturing him on his injuries.

"For god's sake Jim; 3 broken ribs, 2 fractured ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, a collapsed lung, more scratches and bruises than I feel like counting…What the hell did you DO down there?!"

Jim shook his head and gave a small shrug, "How was I supposed to know that waving at them would be considered offensive? Nobody has ever had contact with them before."

Bones just heaved a sigh and Jim gave him a sheepish look as he tried to make a joke, "Look at it this way, next time we'll know better than to wave."

Unfortunately Commander Spock chose that moment to walk into sickbay. "I fail to see how this is humorous Captain. You were nearly killed by those beings." The disapproval in his tone was clear even to Bones, and he watched as Jim's shoulders dropped and the smile slid off his face as he looked down. One of Spock's eyebrows raised at this reaction but he said nothing about it. "I trust that he has been mended Doctor?"

Bones glared at the Vulcan, "Of course he has ya pointy-eared pain in the ass. No way in hell I'm not gonna heal my friend and captain."

His grumbling continued and Jim let a soft smile grace his lips. "He didn't mean it that way Bones…he's just checking my status for duty, right Commander?"

Spock took the hint and nodded, "Indeed."

Bones grumbled a bit more but relented. "You're clear for light duty only Jim, no helping out the engineering crew for at least a week. If I found out you did something stupid I will personally Hypo you until you can't move…Clear?"

"As crystal Bones, I'll behave…hurts too bad to do anything anyway."

Bones narrowed his eyes at that, "I can give you a painkiller…"

He trailed off as Jim interrupted him, "Hell no…I'd like to be able to think clearly thanks…and no more hypos from you…I'm done for awhile."

Bones just grinned at him. Jim glanced at Spock, "How is my ship and crew?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at him, again "The ship is functioning normally, the crew, however is concerned for the well-being of their captain."

Jim groaned at him, "Why can't you just say, 'They're worried about you', is that really so hard to say?"

Bones snorted and tried to stop his laughter at the two of them. "Get out of my sickbay, and try not to get into anymore trouble…please?"

Jim just laughed and left with Spock. As they neared the turbo lift Spock decided to speak to the Captain about the crew's worries.

"Captain, I believe it would be worthwhile to send a ship wide message concerning your state of health to alleviate the fear and worry that the crew is experiencing."

After blinking a couple times and translating that to normal-person speech Jim's eyes narrowed at his first officer. "I was already planning to tell the crew that I'm alive and well Spock. I'm not a complete idiot despite what you may think." After he growled out his sharp response they entered the lift and Jim told it to go to the Bridge.

Spock had other ideas as he hit the button to stop the lift and slammed Jim into the wall of the lift. "What the hell do you think you're doing. Let me go damn it." Jim was cranky and irritated due to being in pain, and still working the sedative out of his system.

Spock's eyes were slightly narrowed as he gave Jim a hard stare. "Captain, you will cease taking out your frustrations on me. I am not like Dr. McCoy and I will not hesitate to correct your error in judgment should you continue."

Jim translated that to mean 'keep snapping at me and I will hurt you', so he lowered his eyes to the floor and dropped his shoulders. Spock released him and stepped back to restart the lift. As they arrived at the Bridge Jim gave a soft apology for snapping at Spock and slowly walked to his chair.

Spock made note of the Captain's odd reaction and moved to stand behind him as he prepared to make his announcement. "Lt. Uhura?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Open communication with all decks of the ship."

"Yes captain, all lies now open."

"Attention all decks of the USS Enterprise. This is Captain Kirk speaking." Jim paused as he heard a cheer come from the speakers of the ship and allowed a little smile to cross his face. Spock rested a hand on Jim's shoulder to show that he too was glad he was safe, and noted that the captain shuddered under his touch. "I have been made aware that many of you were concerned about me, but I assure you that I am nearly healed. Dr. McCoy has done a splendid job as always and has cleared me to return to duty. We have been requested by Starfleet to head for New Vulcan to assist with various things, as well as to take a 2-week shore leave." Another cheer went up around the ship. "I thank you all for your concern, and your loyalty. Kirk out."

Uhura cut the communication and watched as the captain seemed to sag in his chair. "Are you alright captain?"

Jim glanced at her and gave a grin, "I'm fine, just in a bit of pain, and still fighting off the damned sedative hypo. Chekov, Sulu? Take us to New Vulcan."

Twin nods and calls of "Aye Captain" and "Yes Keptin" met his ears as Uhura gave a soft laugh and returned to her station duty.

Spock leaned down to speak softly to his captain, making Jim jump as though shocked. "Captain, I was unaware that we were heading to New Vulcan."

Jim swallowed "Yeah, I got the request right before we headed planet-side and didn't have time to tell you…sorry."

Spock simply nodded "No apology is needed Captain." Jim nodded and then shifted in his chair to try and get comfortable but ended up gasping in pain as the move jolted his newly healed ribs. The entire bridge was alert and watching him as Spock suggested that he retire to his quarters to rest.

"I'll be fine, just give it a minute to pass."

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly, only Uhura noticed though. "That is not wise captain, you are recovering from serious injuries and are in pain. Rest is necessary."

Jim glared at him and growled, "I said I'll be fine. I just need a moment to catch my breath." The end of his growled statement came out as a groan when a new wave of pain hit him.

Spock had had enough of Jim's refusal to care for himself and turned to the crew. "Sulu, take the controls, I am taking the captain to his quarters now." Sulu nodded and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Jim growled at him as Spock lifted him out of the chair and carried him to the lift. "Put me down damn you. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Are you listening to me…" His words were cut off from the Bridge as the lift doors closed behind the duo. Uhura and Chekov both giggled as everyone else rolled their eyes.

As Spock carried Jim to his captain's quarters the halls were, thankfully, empty but that didn't keep Jim's cheeks from taking on a permanent red color. Spock gave the override code to Jim's room and gently laid him on the bed.

"Damn you Spock. I was just fine, and I can still walk ya know. My leg isn't broken anymore, Bones fixed that." His growled speech caused Spock to give a soft growl of his own as he moved to stand over Jim with a look of irritation, barely visible unless you knew what to look for…and Jim did.

"I believe I gave you sufficient warning earlier that I will not tolerate you taking out your frustrations by growling at me."

Jim rolled his eyes, "I don't give a damn what you said. I'm angry with you, so I'm gonna snap at you." Jim froze, eyes wide, as Spock gently wrapped his fingers around the his neck. A soft whimper escaped Jim's throat and Spock released him.

"I have no wish to harm you, but I will not allow you to yell at me in your anger." Jim looked down at the bed as Spock called McCoy to the captain's room.

Upon entering the room Bones had trouble keeping his jaw from hitting the floor. Spock was attempting to sooth Jim's fears of being hypoed repeatedly.

"He's gonna hypo the hell out of me…and it already hurts so bad, I don't want more damn hypos."

Spock just spoke softly and evenly "I will not allow him to give you any more hypos than necessary."

Bones cleared his throat to let them know he was there and Jim tried to retreat into his comforter, Spock simply pulled the blanket down away from him and allowed a small twitch of his lips at Jim's glare-pout.

"Jim, what did you do this time?"

Jim looked at Bones with a full-on pout , "I didn't do anything. I was sitting in my chair and I shifted and all of a sudden I got sharp pains up my side and couldn't breathe." Jim looked so vulnerable at that moment that Bones couldn't stop himself from leaning down and giving him a gentle hug. He heard a low growl from Spock but simply ignored it in favor of Jim.

"It'll be fine Jim. You probably just strained a muscle." He ran the tricorder over his friend and gave a soft sigh. "As I thought, just a strained muscle. A good night's sleep will take care of it."

Jim sighed as well and gave a small nod. "Thanks Bones."

Bones just gave Jim a rare little smile and ruffled his hair. "So…you're not gonna hypo spray me?" Jim's puppy face almost undid him right there.

"No Jim, I'M going back to medbay, and YOU are gonna sleep. Spock, make sure he sleeps for at least 8 hours."

"Affirmative Doctor."

As Bones left the room he heard a soft 'shit' from Jim and chuckled the whole way back to medbay.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shoenen-ai, whatever you want to call it…There will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Chapter 2

As the door closed behind Bones Spock came to stand beside the bed once more, staring down at Jim with his dark eyes. Jim's eyes dropped to the bed as a soft 'damn you Bones' escaped him.

"Captain…" He had to pause as Jim interrupted him

"It's Jim when we're not on duty…I told all of you that."

Spock blinked once and continued, "Jim, I have noticed many reactions you have to my touch or presence and I must ask why you have these reactions?"

Jim blinked as he translated that in his head, blushed, and resumed staring at the bed. Spock's eyes narrowed just slightly, nobody else would have been able to tell, neither could Jim as he was looking everywhere except at his first officer. Spock knew the reason already, having found out from McCoy, but he was determined to make Jim say it himself. Spock lowered the pitch of his voice, making it sound darker and more commanding.

"James, Answer my question." He watched as a shiver tore through Jim's body at the tone, but still he shook his head and refused to speak. Spock growled low in his throat, frustration beginning to show itself, and allowed a dark smirk to cross his features at the gasp and small whimper this earned him. No human could have heard the sound, but his sensitive ears picked it up, along with the faster pace of Jim's breathing. He decided to let loose another growl, but deeper and darker than the other had been. This earned a suppressed moan that even he just barely heard. That dark smirk pulled at his lips again as he leaned to tower over Jim's shivering form.

Jim attempted to pull back and escape the closeness but Spock grabbed his chin in one hand and growled a command, "You will NOT try to pull away from me James." Jim froze solid and a small whine escaped him. "Answer me James, I will not repeat myself again."

Jim whimpered but could no longer deny the commands he was being given. "I…umm…you…damn it…I can't…please…don't make me say it…" He trailed off, still reluctant to say it, his panting breaths and soft whimpers were evidence of the effort he was putting into resisting Spock's demands.

Jim sighed as Spock's fingers trailed along his jaw and around to the back of his head, but that sigh became a gasp of pain as those fingers grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. "I am losing my patience James…answer me immediately. If you refuse I will be forced to procure a 'Truth-Hypo' from Doctor McCoy and force you to tell me."

Jim let out a long, low whine as the last of his resistance died in the face of that threat. Jim knew that the 'Truth-Hypo' that Bones had created would make him answer ANY question asked and there were many things worse than what Spock was asking. He tried to look away from Spock to answer, but that grip on his hair tightened and he froze again.

"I'm…attracted…to you."

Spock gave him a sharp look, "That does not explain your reactions over the past part of this conversation…nor does it explain your reaction in the turbo lift earlier this evening." Jim groaned and tried to shake his head, obviously that failed. "I know the reason James…would you like me to tell you?"

Jim moaned lightly as shivers swept through him again at those words. "no…?" The word was soft, almost a question, and Spock ignored it as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"You want to be controlled by someone, you need to feel as though you have no choice…Am I incorrect James?"

Jim's body shook with his need to run away from this, not believing that it could be real. He was just waiting for someone to burst through the door and laugh at him…but nothing happened, nothing but the hard stare of the man before him piercing his defenses.

"yes…but not with women."

Spock gave a small nod and released Jim's hair to gently stroke the side of his throat. "Very good Jim. I am pleased. Doctor McCoy was correct in informing me of this need of yours."

Jim started and tried to jerk away from Spock but was held fast by that hand gripping his hair again. "Bones told you? Why would he do that? He told me he'd keep it to himself." Jim was nearly in tears from a mixture of anger, fear, and confusion.

Spock yanked on his hair and his emotions all but drained out of him, leaving him gasping for air once again. "He informed me because he knows that he can not provide you with those needs, and he knows that I am able to. He is able to give you the adoring love and devotion that you need, but he can not provide a more firm and dominating control over you. It is not in his nature to do so. I will be providing for this type of need from now on."

Jim swallowed hard as all the blood rushed out of his brain and headed south. "So…let me get this straight…ya'll want to share me? Like a toy?"

A wicked smirk curved Spock's mouth, "Exactly." His tone was dark and sensual and Jim moaned again, not even trying to hold it back this time. "You will still be in control everywhere else on the ship, however, inside these bedrooms, I am in control. Do you understand?"

Jim nodded, and felt a sharp tug on his hair as he gasped out, "Yes!"

Spock growled at him "Yes what, James?"

Jim whimpered "Yes sir?"

"Much better. Go to sleep. McCoy and I will wake you in the morning." Jim nodded and laid down, yanking the covers over his head and burying his face in his pillow.

As Jim slept Spock alternated between watching him, and using his personal PADD to do some research on Jim's…needs. He found articles, and holo-vids that were both informative, and arousing. He became intrigued and wondered which of the many methods would work for his captain. He knew he couldn't wake Jim from his slumber at this time, since Jim needed all the sleep he could get, and instead removed himself to their joined bathroom to shower and take care of his…problem…so that he could meditate. Once he was finished he moved to Jim's sofa to sleep, knowing he would be awake long before Jim would even consider waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shoenen-ai, whatever you want to call it…There will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

Alright, I didn't do any author notes in the first two chapters because I wanted to get them out quickly to see what kind of reception this story would get. I have to say I am pleased. A big thank you to the following people for their reviews: foxgodess07, Ichigo-Inari, Leo6656, applepie1989, xXxOtaku-444xXx, Zbbal. I also want to thank all those who faved or alerted my story. I'm so happy that everybody likes this story. The plot faeries refused to let this one die so I just had to right it out.

This story is starting out as Bones/Kirk/Spock, then it'll shift into Bones/Kirk/Spock/Spock Prime, then it'll shift back to the original trio, then it'll be Kirk/Spock. It's gonna shift a few times and other couples will be mentioned as well. Chekov/Sulu, Scotty/Uhura, Bones/Chapel. Hope I haven't lost anyone right there.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Jim woke to the sound of two low voices talking in his room. As he tried to sit up a deep groan escaped him and both voices stopped. When he opened his eyes he saw Bones and Spock hovering on either side of him and blinked.

"Umm…"

Bones snorted at him and ran his tricorder over his body to check him over. "Well, good news is, everything is healed and mended. Bad news is, no playing around in engineering for at least another 2 days."

"Sure Bones."

Bones glared at him "Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?"

Jim gave him one of his infamous smiles as he reached out for a hug, which Bones was more than willing to give him. "Yes Bones, I am listening, and I'll stay out of engineering for a couple days…I promise."

Bones sat down at the edge of the bed and just held onto Jim, stroking his hair and muttering about how much Jim has a tendency to scare the wits out of him. Jim just smiled softly and opened his eyes, not knowing when they had closed. He saw Spock's dark eyes watching them and reached out a hand, inviting him to join the hug, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. Jim frowned but let it go.

When Bones pulled back he ruffled Jim's hair which earned him a scowl, followed by a pout. "C'mon Bones, my hair's messy enough as it is…why do you have to try and make it worse?"

Bones just laughed at him. "I have work to do. I gave you two the day off today…have fun."

Jim just stared at the door for several minutes as his brain slowly started to realize that he had been left alone with Spock, and neither of them had to work.

Spock continued to watch Jim, a small smirk developing as he watched the theoretical gears in his head kick into gear. His eyes darkened a shade and that small smirk took on a darker meaning as he stood and walked towards the bed. Jim noticed Spock coming closer and gulped before bolting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

He just barely made it inside and locked the door before Spock was attempting to destroy the door, but it held and Jim let out a small sigh of relief, he wasn't quite ready to face Spock again after the previous night's encounter. He made his way over the sink and brushed his teeth to get that sticky morning goop out of his mouth. He then decided that the shower looked really inviting. As he was soaping up his washcloth he felt a pair of arms reach around him from behind and take the cloth from him. He jumped, gasping and dropping the soap, and tried to turn around but two strong arms prevented that maneuver. Jim let out a huff of irritation and scowled at the wall in front of him.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked the damn door." He felt a nip at his shoulder and stifled the moan that tried to escape him while he braced his arms on the wall.

"You locked A door James…you failed to remember that there are TWO doors to this bathroom."

Jim groaned and shook his head. "You went over to your room just so you could get into the bathroom? Why? Was it not obvious that I wanted time to myself?" He felt Spock's smirk against his neck and shivered.

"I do not wish for you to have time to yourself…I wish for you to have time with ME." Spock gently bit and licked a trail across Jim's shoulder and up the side of his neck, causing little moans and shivers to erupt in his wake.

Jim let out a particularly load moan when Spock nipped at his earlobe, "Oh shit…If you keep doing that I won't be able to stand Spock."

Spock ignored him, but did proceed to clean Jim's body for him, not allowing him to assist in any way. Once he had cleaned Jim he picked him up and carried him to the bed, still dripping wet as he was too impatient to dry him off.

Jim let out a soft chuckle as Spock set him on the bed and proceeded to pin his hands down. "You do realize I'm not dry yet?"

Spock leaned down and nipped his ear in response, earning a moan from Jim. He held both of Jim's hands captive against the bed with one of his own, making Jim give a weak glare at the show of strength. With his other hand Spock reached across the bed and grabbed what Jim would later describe as 'Damned fuzzy handcuffs'. Spock cuffed Jim's hands to the headboard.

Jim, upon realizing this, began thrashing to try and get loose. His attempt at freedom only earned him a swift smack to the side of his leg, which made him stop as he hadn't expected Spock to actually smack him.

Spock's eyes glittered with an emotion Jim had never seen in them before…an emotion he could only call lust. Jim realized he was pretty much sunk now…he couldn't get free from the cuffs, and even if he could he'd never make it far. Spock took his time in exploring Jim's body, the slow teasing had Jim squirming and writhing on the bed in an attempt to get Spock to hurry up and touch him properly. The more he squirmed the slower Spock seemed to go…and it was driving Jim crazy.

"Damn it Spock hurry up will ya?!" Jim finally released the pent up frustration that had been building thanks to Spock. Unfortunately for Jim…this outburst was what Spock was aiming for.

Spock grabbed Jim's hips and flipped him onto his back in one swift motion. When Jim tried to roll back over he used his own hips to still his motions. Leaning forward to speak low in Jim's ear he felt the shivers that swept through the helpless body beneath him.

"James…I believe I am going to have to remind you who is in charge here."

Jim gulped and froze, every muscle tensing as he waited for Spock to speak again. However, Spock did not speak, he merely moved back from Jim and swiftly smacked him on the ass. Jim yelped and would have leapt off the bed if not for the cuffs. He tried to turn over again but that earned him a harder smack on his ass.

"You will not move James. Is that understood?" Spock's voice was rough and deep, making Jim shiver and moan at the sound.

"Yes." His reply was almost a breathless gasp, torn between pleasure and pain. Another cry tore from his throat as Spock smacked him a few more times. Then he felt a soothing warmth running over the cheeks of his ass, soothing the sting from the spanking. A low moan fell from his lips as Spock's hands soothed over his ass and traveled up his back. He couldn't stop the shivers that ran up and down his body in response to that touch.

"I find myself enjoying this James, you are highly responsive to even the smallest stimuli." Spock speaking in such scientific terms while doing what he was to Jims body nearly made Jim lose it right then and there. Spock seemed to take pity on him and reached between Jim and the bed to grasp his straining erection.

"Do you wish for me to assist you with this?"

All Jim could do was nod as his breath got stuck in his throat at that over-warm touch on his most sensitive part.

"I require a verbal answer James."

Jim moaned and gasped out a strangled yes, but Spock was not satisfied with this.

"You are required to do better than that James. You will need to convince me that you need my assistance."

Jim moaned heatedly as Spock stroked him in a slow leisurely fashion. "I need you…please…make me…oh god…Spock please…"

Spock's eyes glinted like a flash of steel. "Say it James, beg me for your release."

Jim finally lost his hold on that last bit of control and did just that. "Spock…please release me. Please?"

Spock let a true smile show, though small, and gave Jim what he needed.

When he finally gained his release, Jim cried out and collapsed onto the bed with deep breathless gasps. "Shit…That was…damn." He couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

Spock gently released his hands from the cuffs and rolled him onto his back. He laid out next to Jim and gently stroked his hand up Jim's side, feeling his labored breaths.

Jim suddenly had a thought and turned his head to Spock. "What about…you? You need help?"

Spock smiled softly and shook his head. "No Jim, I gained my release when you did."

Jim could only stare open-mouthed at that statement, even Bones never came at the same time as him…and they'd been together for years now…off and on. "Wow."

Spock raised a brow at the eloquent response as the captain's personal comm. beeped. Jim groaned and rolled out of bed, nearly falling over as his legs were still pretty much Jell-O. "This is the captain speaking."

"Keptin, we will be arriwing at Wulcan in one hour."

Jim blinked a couple times. "Shit! Thanks Chekov." He cut the comm. And bolted for the bathroom. Spock watched him with an amused smile on his face, before heading for the sonic shower. By time Jim was done with his shower Spock was already dressed and waiting by the door.

"How the hell did you get done so fast?!"

"I used the sonic shower Jim. Shall I head to the bridge now?"

"Yeah…I'll be up shortly."

With that said Spock headed up to the bridge while Jim ran around trying to remember where his socks disappeared to.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shoenen-ai, whatever you want to call it…There will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

I want to thank the following people for their reviews: demonlifehealer, ravinraven12, Leo6656, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, foxgodess07. Thanks guys…you're the reason I'm putting up a new chapter.

There's a bit of drama in this chapter, but it's necessary for the next chapter to work so just bear with the slight OOCness of Spock ok? Hopefully you'll all enjoy it.

**Chapter 4**

Jim cursed as he tumbled out of the turbo lift, just in time to see the new Vulcan planet in the view screen, much to the amusement of his crew. Jim blushed and sauntered over to his chair, then realized that they were all still staring at him.

"What now?"

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are wearing socks of differing colors Captain."

Jim blinked a couple times, looked down at his feet, and groaned as he realized he had one gold sock…and one blue sock. He looked up at Spock with a devious smirk on his face.

"Commander Spock…care to explain how a blue sock ended up on the floor of my room, when all of my socks are white or gold?"

"Negative Captain. I see no need to explain this phenomena."

Jim grinned at him and sat in his chair with a wave to Uhura for her to patch the comm through. He missed the slight narrowing of Spock's eyes, but Uhura saw it and shook her head at the two of them. She patched the Docking station to the bridge as expected.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted Captain, please proceed to Dock 3."

"Thank You. Sulu, commence with docking procedures."

"Aye aye Captain."

Jim leaned back and observed as Sulu gingerly guided the ship into the dock, then straightened up as the planet's landing pad contacted them.

"You are cleared to land anytime you are ready Captain Kirk."

"Thank you. We will be leaving the ship shortly via shuttle."

Jim hit the buttons to communicate with the Medical Bay and the Security team, the bridge could already hear him.

"I want the following people to report to the Shuttle Bay leaving for New Vulcan immediately. Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy, Lt. Uhura, and Lt. Winters. Lt. Winters please being four members of your team with you to assist with the unloading of supplies. Thank You."

Jim cut the comm. and turned to the bridge.

"Sulu, you have the con. While I'm gone…try to keep her in one piece huh?"

Sulu grinned at him with a mock salute, "Aye aye Captain."

Once everyone was finally in the shuttle Jim had Lt. Winters take off and head for the planet. The closer they got to landing the more Jim seemed to fidget and bounce around. Everyone was watching him with curiosity, and not a small amount of concern.

"Jim what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do ya mean Bones? I'm fine."

"Right. Then explain to me why you're bouncing in your seat like an over caffeinated teenager?"

Jim blushed and sat still…for about five minutes, then he was bouncing again. Bones just shook his head and gave up, Spock was about two seconds from nerve pinching Jim when the shuttle finally touched ground. Before anyone else could even unbuckle their harnesses Jim was up and waiting at the door. Spock raised an eyebrow at Bones who just shrugged at him.

"I have no idea why he's so hyper so don't look at me."

Spock let a slight frown appear on his face as the doors opened and Jim all but bounded out of the shuttle. The rest of the crew followed with Spock and Bones on either side of the Captain and the rest of the team behind them. Jim's face lit up with a grin as he spotted Ambassador Selek moving forward, hand extended in the Vulcan salute, which Jim readily returned. This interaction confused Spock as he did not think that Jim knew the Vulcan salute, let alone how to perform it.

"Welcome to New Vulcan Captain Kirk, and congratulations on becoming Captain as well."

"Thank you Ambassador. Shall we adjourn to a conference room for the Data exchange while my crew helps unload the shuttle?"

"Indeed, that would be a wise idea."

Selek led Jim, Spock, Bones, and Uhura to a small conference room. The table has 6 chairs so it was just about perfect. Selek sat closest to the door, Jim on his right, then Spock on the other side of Jim, then Bones, then Uhura. There was a small stack of Data Pads on the table.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that each of those is from a different department?"

"You are correct Jim. We will take those with us when we go to the ship."

Jim grinned at Selek, "So you decided to come with us for while huh?"

"Indeed Jim, I find that I greatly miss the Enterprise of my universe and wish to travel with her one more time."

Jim gave him a soft smile and laid a hand over his, "We are more than happy to have you aboard, even for a little while."

All heads turned as they heard a low growl come from Spock's direction. His outward appearance hadn't changed, but the growl had been very clear.

"Spock…you ok over there?"

"Vulcans do not touch those that they are not connected to Jim. Remove your hand."

Jim's eyes narrowed at Spock's commanding tone. They were not in private so he was not about to allow that.

"I think you forget who the Captain is Commander Spock. I will not accept that tone from you. Ambassador Selek and I have a close bond of friendship, which is all you need to know at this time."

Bones had to blink a few times to relate the image of a commanding Jim to the goof-off he was so accustomed to seeing. Jim had a very stern look on his face, but Spock did not appear to be backing down anytime soon. Jim let out a growl of his own before turning to Bones and Uhura.

"Lt. Uhura, please take these Data Pads and return to the shuttle until further notice."

"Yes Captain." To be honest she was relieved to have an excuse to vacate the area, the tension and testosterone in the room was making her edgy.

Once Uhura was gone Jim stood up and proceeded to punch the wall. He didn't turn back to face the others because he didn't want them to see his face, there were tears coming down his cheeks because he was so frustrated. Selek could sense his distress, so could Spock but he was ignoring it in his irritation. Selek approached Jim, murmuring soothing words to calm him.

"Jim, it's alright. You can relax now…we'll work it out."

Jim let out a choked sound and collapsed into Selek's arms, the Vulcan's strength more than enough to hold him steady. He just held onto Jim for a few moments while he tried to regain his senses. Once Jim felt he was steady again he gently pushed away from Selek and turned to Spock, who looked both angry and guilty at the same time…an odd combination on anyone let alone a Vulcan.

"This is exactly what I was afraid would happen…this is why I never pursued anything with you myself. I was worried that you'd try to take control outside of private quarters. I can't have that Spock…It's hard enough to make everyone see me as a Captain instead of a punk Cadet without my own first officer undermining me."

Jim paused to catch his breath and Spock interjected his own thoughts.

"Jim, I understand your feelings on the subject, however, I did warn you that Vulcan's are highly territorial and possesive. I do not want you to be intimate in any way with anyone other than myself or Doctor McCoy."

"Damnit Spock…he IS you. He's the same as you are, just older and wiser. He lost his version of me, and he helped me become who I am now. We're very close Spock, but not in the same way. Do you get it now?"

Spock tilted his head in a thoughtful gesture and finally nodded.

"I believe I do understand it now…I may not like it…but I understand."

Jim let out a small sigh of relief and felt Selek place a hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded.

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to drop off the Data Pads from Starfleet and head back to the shuttle."

Jim glanced at Selek and nodded, "Yeah…I think that's a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shoenen-ai, whatever you want to call it…There will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

I'm shocked! Nobody made the connection that Jim wearing different colored socks meant that Spock had to be as well. I was hoping someone would catch it, but alas it was not to be.

I know the last chapter was a tad quick, but it was a necessary interlude chapter for the next part. I'm glad everyone likes my version of dominant Spock…even though he's slightly ooc when he goes into "MINE" mode (like my term?).

Also…Scotty's accent is a pain in ass to write…and umm…ya'll might get mad at me for what I make Jim go through this chapter, but things will get better for him later…I promise.

As usual my thanks go out to the following people for their reviews: demonlifehealer, Leo6656, foxgodess07, xXxOtAkUxXx, hitdatpuck12. Ya'll are what keeps me updating semi-regularly. Please enjoy the chapter everyone.

**Chapter 5**

The ride back to the ship was…very quiet…save for the muttered grumblings of a certain aggravated doctor. Jim was curled into the Ambassador's side, much to Spock's clear displeasure. Uhura was sitting off to the side just observing what she thought of as "her boys". She knew the ambassador's true identity, the entire core crew knew it, what she didn't know is how he knew her captain so well.

Jim was well aware of Spock glowering in his general direction, but he was determined to ignore it for now. He needed the grounding that the older Vulcan was providing him right now. He knew that Spock was going have words with him once they were finally alone, but there was enough to do that he could put it off for awhile without seeming to be avoiding it.

As captain he has to make sure that all supplies were transferred, oversee the crew members leaving for shore leave, check with Scotty on some 'upgrades' he wanted to implement, find out where Starfleet was sending them next, prepare the ship and bridge crew for whatever mission that might be, and get the Ambassador settled into the room across the hall from his own. He knew he was going be exhausted by the end of the night, but his duty to his ship and crew came first…always. He let out a soft sigh and felt Selek's grip tighten…and heard that low growl from Spock, which he proceeded to ignore with a small smile on his lips.

They finally arrived in the shuttle bay of the ship and Jim immediately got to work. He went to his cargo manager and got the status of the supply transfer, only one shipment left to go planet-side. He told the man to update him as soon as that was done, and to prepare for the first batch of crew for shore leave. Once he was done he turned to the rest of his group.

"Lt. Uhura. Please return to the bridge and inform the ship that the first round of crew for shore leave needs to get their things together and report to the shuttle bay for transport."

"Yes Captain." Uhura left immediately, jumping at the excuse to leave the men alone for awhile.

"Bones. Get your medical staff ready to go planet-side if they choose."

"Yeah, sure thing Jim. Come by before you go to bed so I can do another scan to make sure it all healed properly ok?"

"I'll be there Bones."

With that promise Bones took his leave, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake leaving the three of them alone together. Jim turned to Spock and Selek and sighed.

"Ambassador. Would you like to accompany me on my rounds, or would you prefer to get settled in your quarters now?"

Selek smiled at Jim, "I believe I would enjoy accompanying you, It has been a very long time since I've seen the Enterprise."

He had a slightly wistful look and it made Jim's heart melt.

"Alright then. Spock, you can either follow me, or relieve Sulu of command. Your choice."

"I will also accompany you Captain."

Jim had been expecting as much. He turned on his heel and headed to engineering. Upon arriving he found what looked like a three ring circus, with Scotty in the middle barking out orders.

"I said LEFT not RIGHT you utter…Oh hi Cap'n. What can I do for ye today?"

Jim just shook his head with a grin.

"You're gonna scare em all away Scotty…be nicer to the new recruits alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…ya tol me tha last time. Whatcha need?"

"Just wanted to look over your 'idea' that you were telling me about."

Scotty got an excited look on his face and began showing Jim multiple plans and calculations and formulas and whatnot. Spock found himself amazed at the intelligence that Jim showed in understanding all of it, and adding his own changes. In the end Jim gave Scotty a written go ahead to implement their final design. Jim glanced at his two shadows as they stood in the hallway.

"Now it's back to the bridge to take back command of my ship and have a conference with Admiralty."

Spock's eyebrow raised at the overly large grin Jim gave them while Selek just chuckled and followed the Captain.

Upon arriving at the bridge all eyes immediately turned to them. Chekov gave Jim a huge grin, which was returned of course.

"I'll take over now Sulu, thanks for watching over our girl."

"No problem Captain, we all love this ship."

Jim just nodded and sat in his chair…yes His chair. Spock and Selek stood behind him, Spock on his left and Selek on his right.

"Lt. Uhura. Get me Admiralty please."

"Yes Captain." She got the connection fairly quick and put it up on the big screen.

Admiral Pike's face filled the screen.

"Jim, how did the transfer go?"

Jim scowled for a moment before a grin took over his face. "The last shipment of supplies has just left for the planet and all data pads have been transferred to the proper locations."

Pike looked at him for a long moment, "Good. Jim, we need to speak privately."

Jim looked concerned, "About what? I haven't done anything against regulations lately. At least I don't think I have."

Pike rolled his eyes, "It's nothing like that Jim, it's about your next mission."

"Why can't the whole crew hear it if they're gonna know anyway?"

Pike took on a serious look, "I'd prefer to tell you without the crew present first."

Jim knew that look and nodded. "Lt. Uhura, transfer the call to the ready room please."

"Yes Captain." She looked worried but knew better than to ask while an admiral was on screen.

Jim went into the ready room with Spock and Selek on his heels. He let them follow because he trusted them explicitly. Pike actually seemed relieved that they were with him.

"Jim, the other Admirals elected to have me tell you about this mission because they are well aware that your reaction will not be positive."

Jim scowled at the monitor, "Just what the hell are they planning to make us do ?"

Pike let out a heavy sigh, "There's no easy way to put this so I'm gonna tell it to you straight Jim…I owe you that much for saving my life. They're sending the enterprise to Tarsus IV."

Pike had to stop as Jim let loose a loud growl and punched the table in front of him.

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to go to that godforsaken hell hole. I swore I'd never…" Jim broke of with a pitiful whine as he curled into a ball. Selek called McCoy to the ready room, even as he grabbed onto Jim. Jim curled into Selek and looked so upset that Spock didn't even feel like being possessive, instead he turned to Pike who instinctively gulped at the look the Vulcan leveled on him.

"What is the purpose of going to a colony that the Admirals are well aware my Captain does not wish to visit?"

"The enterprise is the only starship with a science lab capable of analyzing the new fungus that has cropped up on the planet. Starfleet fears it may be the original fungus returning, if it is then a cure for the crops will need to be created and implemented quickly to avoid a repeat of the last fungal outbreak."

At that last bit Jim sat up and glared at Pike. "The Admiral's know damn well it wasn't the fungus that caused all those deaths."

Pike sighed, again, "Jim, I know you don't want to go there, and believe me I don't want to send you…but the fact remains that your ship is the only one with a capable enough science lab to handle this kind of work."

Jim growled in frustration just as Bones burst through the door, pointing an accusing Hypo at each of the occupants in turn. "What the hell did you do to upset him so badly that I had to come up here?"

Spock and Selek both looked accusingly at Pike who once again had to sigh as he informed Bones of the Ship's latest mission.

"Have they all gone bats hit over there? It clearly states in his records that he is never to be sent to that damned place. Or does the Admirality no longer care for the mental health of their finest officers?"

Pike glared at Bones, "We have no other choice. The Enterprise is the only ship capable of handing this mission and that's final. As soon as your two weeks of shore leave are over you will set a course for Tarsus IV and you will do as you have been ordered."

Pike's gaze softened as he looked at Jim, "I really am sorry that you have to do this."

Jim nodded at him, "I know that, I don't blame you…I blame those other assholes over there."

Pike gave him a small smile. "I have to go now…call me if you need to talk alright?"

"Yeah…I will. Thanks Chris."

Once the connection shut off Jim collapsed into Selek, his body having finally had enough for one day. Selek picked him up and looked at Spock.

"If you take command for him then Dr. McCoy and I can see to his health until you get off of your shift, at which time you can take care of him."

Spock nodded and went to brief the bridge crew of their new mission, and the fact that the Captain would probably be in a foul mood for the duration of said mission. In the meantime, Bones and Selek took Jim to his quarters and laid him in bed. Bones gave him a calming Hypo and then informed Selek that he had to get back to his staff.

Once Bones had left Selek just sat by Jim's side and gently stroked his cheek. He knew this would not be an easy mission for any of them. He knew what his Captain had suffered on Tarsus and, judging by his reaction, Jim had likely suffered the same.

When Jim awoke two hours later it was to the sight of two Vulcans staring at him with concern. He let out a small laugh and looked up at them.

"Not every day I get to wake up to two Vulcans… let alone two Vulcans showing emotion."

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly.

Selek just chuckled at him, "Indeed Jim."

Jim groaned as his memory of why he was in bed and not on the bridge hit him. "Damnit…I had hoped that was just a nightmare. Selek…did…did your version of me…did he also…umm."

Selek knew what Jim was trying to ask and stopped him by laying a hand on his…earning a little growl from Spock. "Yes Jim, he too dealt with the massacre on Tarsus IV. However, he never had to return to the planet afterwards. He did however have to transport Kodos once he was located."

Jim sat bolt upright in the bed. "That bastard's alive? How the hell did he live? Where is he, do you know?"

"Jim, relax. In my universe he had been hiding under an assumed name, Anton Karidian. I have already looked up that name and it does not exist in this universe…I do not know what name he may be hiding under now."

Jim sagged against Spock, who simply shifted his weight to make it more comfortable for his Captain. "I can't believe that bastard might still be alive out there, living a normal life, after all the shit he did." Jim let out a strangled sob, making Spock hold him closer.

Selek smiled at them, "I am pleased to see that certain things are occurring just as they should be in this universe as well."

The two of them looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that? What things?"

"It is quite simple Jim, the two of you are meant to be together, no matter what universe."

"Yeah, you told me that before…epic friendship and all that."

Selek shook his head, "No Jim, you two have always been meant to be more than that. It is more than simple friendship. It is a relationship that cannot be ignored. You are both aware of this."

Spock nodded at him. "I am aware of what he is to me Ambassador. Which is why I do not like you touching him."

Jim rolled his eyes, "I care about you too Spock, but Selek is a good friend. You're going to have to learn to deal with other people touching me…I'm a starship Captain…it's going to happen a lot."

Selek let out a small laugh at Spock's look of disbelief, and Jim's look of confusion. "That is not what he meant Jim. Other people will not bother him enough to make him show it publicly. That will only happen if another Vulcan touches you."

Jim's brow furrowed in obvious confusion, "But…I don't get it…why does that matter?"

Spock gently tapped Jim on the back of the head, making him yelp in surprise as Selek chuckled again. "You are…mine Jim. I will not allow any other Vulcan to try and lay claim on you. The touching of hands is a very intimate gesture among Vulcans due to the extreme sensitivity of our hands."

"Because you're touch telepaths right?"

"Yes. That is why no other Vulcan may be permitted to touch you. Under any circumstances."

Jim glared at him, "He can because he IS you for crying out loud. He's not gonna try and take me away from you. He's a friend, he grounds me when I'm emotionally unstable."

"I understand that Jim…though I do not like it. You are more important to me than you realize Jim."

"Then perhaps you should tell him just how important he is to you. I regret waiting as long as I did to tell my Captain how I felt…had I not waited so long we would have had more years together. Do not wait too long to tell him Spock."

With that said, the Ambassador took his leave and left to his own quarters.

"What did he mean by that Spock? Spock? Are you alright?"

Spock was staring at Jim with a calculating look in his eyes. A look that made Jim both wary and curious at the same time. "Umm…Spock…"

"Jim…There is something we need to discuss."


	6. Chapter 6

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it…there will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few Ocs.

Author's Note

I normally hate doing long ranting author's notes, but the rudeness I had to suffer through must be addressed. I apologize to the rest of my reviewers who have been kind and supportive. This anonymous review was given by someone calling themselves "Troubled Tribble."

"_As a long time Trekkie, your attitude towards the Kirk/Spock pairing (which, by the way, is the GRANDFATHER OF SLASH) disgusts me. The use of the word 'Spork' to describe the pairing is intolerable, and I hope that you leave this fandom as soon as possible to spare all of us the pain of having to watch you maul such a respected pairing with that phrase._

_Let me put this to you simply, 'Spork' is a derogatory word in fandom- I.e., "I would rather stab my eyes out with a spork than read your fan fiction." You are applying this derogatory term to a very old and very respected pairing that has been referred to for years (longer than you've been alive, I have no doubt) as Kirk/Spock or K/S. You may notice that there is a slash between the two names. This is where the term 'slash' originates from- which makes your sad and pathetic attempts at combining the names of Kirk and Spock together even worse. I'm pretty sure you're headed for the lowest circle of fandom hell (congratulations)._

_Respect the pairing, respect the fandom, or get out. In some internet circles, you'd be told to RTFM. Or Lurk Moar. Consider this a Trekkie's version. You may find K/S fans less forgiving in the future."_

First of all, reviews are for constructive criticism or praise, NOT for insulting and ridiculing. Second, there are kids that write on here and being cruel is unnecessary. Third, not everyone grew up with TOS, or any Trek at all. Some of us only got into Trek after the 2009 movie (which is what my fic is based from btw). Fourth, putting the names of two characters together (I.e. Spork or Spirk) is normal in ALL fandoms, and I picked it up from the multitude of fics online that use it. As for respecting the pairing and the fandom…I do, otherwise I wouldn't be writing about it. YOU need to respect the author and either give kind criticism or keep silent. If you don't like a story or the way an author depicts a pairing…here's a tip…DON'T READ IT! An author can write a pairing however they want to, it's called artistic license…get over it.

To everyone else that reviewed…Too lazy to log in, Leo6656, , Fire Dolphin, demonlifehealer, SSOTVDG, dreamserpent2.0, TheHowlingMoon, xXxOtaku-444xXx…Thank you all so much for being kind and praising my fic. This chapter is for you guys b/c I refuse to let one rude jerk make me abandon my loyal readers.

Chapter 6

"Jim…there is something we need to discuss."

Jim felt his heartbeat race and tried to swallow the sudden lump of cotton that had developed in his throat.

"You're not about to tell me you don't want me anymore are you?"

Jim had a crooked little grin on his face, but was only halfway joking. Spock's reaction was swift and fierce as pulled Jim into a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Never…say…that…again."

Jim just nodded as Spock gave him no time to respond.

"I am unsure as to whom you plan on taking with you upon reaching Tarsus IV…" He paused as the name made Jim wince "…However, I will be accompanying you on this mission."

Jim blinked before sitting up in the bed and giving Spock a hard stare.

"No. I will not have you going down there. It's bad enough that I have to take Bones, but I will not have both of the people I care about in danger on that god-forsaken hell-hole of a planet."

Spock cut him off with a sharp look.

"I was not making a request, I was stating a fact. Do not attempt to argue with me James. I am the Chief Science Officer of this vessel, as such I am the most logical choice to beam to the planet and retrieve samples of this fungus for analysis."

His look clearly stated that he would not listen to any of Jim's protests, but when has that ever stopped our stubborn Captain?

"No, no, and no. I'm not letting you go down there Spock. The potential for danger is too great. What if HE is still on that planet somewhere? What if we're attacked? No, I refuse to let you…"

Jim broke off as he found himself roughly pinned to the bed by a highly agitated Vulcan. One of Spock's hands had Jim's arms pinned over his head, the other was fishing in the drawer of the bedside table. Jim soon found out that the other hand had been locating the 'fuzzy handcuffs' that Jim was…not so fond of. Once he had Jim secured to the headboard Spock set about teasing Jim with feather-light touches over his torso.

Jim hadn't even realized he was shirtless until Spock started touching him. He struggled in the cuffs, trying to get free rather than submit to losing this little fight for dominance. When Spock moved to the waistband of his pants, Jim tried to maneuver his body out of the Vulcan's grip. He almost succeeded, as Spock was clearly not expecting much of a fight. When the Vulcan tightened his grip on his hips, Jim knew he wasn't getting away anytime soon, but he kept trying…only managing to further agitate the Vulcan.

Spock gave his captain a dark look, accompanied by an equally dark smirk as he finally removed the pants.

"No underwear James? Were you in such a hurry this morning that you forgot them, or were you simply hoping that I would see you like this?"

He trailed one finger down the length of Jim's torso, stopping just at the base of his straining erection…earning a rather loud whine from Jim for stopping.

"Spock…enough of this…release me now…I have work to do."

It might have sounded more commanding if Jim wasn't panting so hard. Spock narrowed his eyes and pinned Jim with a look that he found difficult to interpret. Jim's eyes widened as Spock lifted something from the side of the bed, and briefly wondered when the hell he had managed to put it there in the first place. His heart started racing double-time at the sight of the old-fashioned riding-crop that Spock held in his hand. He shook his head violently as Spock flipped him onto his stomach. He started to protest, to tell Spock to stop, but quickly found his mouth covered by a strip of cloth.

Jim nearly leapt out of his own skin when he felt the crop hit his ass, followed by the odd…yet highly arousing…feeling of Spock's teeth biting the back of his neck. It made him think of wild wolves, and how the alpha male would bite the back of his mate's neck to make her submit. He didn't like that thought as that would make him the…yeah not a good thought. All thoughts were driven out of his head as Spock leaned back and smacked him again. Despite the pain from the crop, Jim was still highly aroused and started moaning when his erection was pressed into the sheets as he tried to pull away from the hits. Spock only hit him a couple more times, leaving a few bright red welts which he was more than happy to soothe with his tongue. Jim was panting and twisting in his bonds at the feel of Spock's hot tongue laving at the marks on his ass.

They both froze as they heard the main door to Jim's quarters slide open. Spock knew he has locked those doors, which meant that it could only be a senior officer with an over-ride code…Bones, Uhura, Scotty, or Selek. Jim groaned at the realization that someone might see him like this and buried his face into the pillow. Spock watched as Bones quietly entered the room and the two raised an eyebrow at each other. Bones noticed Jim trying to burrow into his pillow and shook his head. He slowly walked up to the head of the bed and leaned down to lick the shell of Jim's ear. He laughed as Jim jerked and let out a highly undignified squeak. Even Spock let a smile free at the sight.

"Damnit Bones. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"I'll never stop and you know it."

Jim grumbled a bit more until Spock gently inserted one of those long fingers into his ass. He tried to hold back a moan, but failed miserably. Bones swiftly undressed himself, adding to the pile of clothing left by the other two, and sat near Jim's head. He smiled at the sounds Jim was making as Spock prepared him. Both Bones and Spock smirked at the high, keening whine that Jim made as Spock removed his fingers. Jim's whine quickly changed to a moan as Spock replaced those fingers with something better.

Bones decided he might as well enjoy himself with Jim as well. He gently grabbed Jim's chin, forcing him to look up at him. When Jim gave him a slightly dazed look he simply pointed to his own throbbing erection as he removed the cloth from Jim's mouth. Jim's eyes brightened at the wordless suggestion and he quickly set about making Bones moan in his place. He felt Spock lean over him and release his hands so he could get some leverage for his new task. Spock's pace quickened, therefore making Jim's pace speed up as well.

A little while later all three were spent and collapsed atop the sheets. Jim curled into the side of Bones while Spock pressed into Jim's back. The three of them soon succumbed to a peaceful slumber, and were completely unaware when Selek entered the room to check on Jim. He was quite surprised at the sight that greeted him. He smiled softly at Jim's peaceful face, and the rather possessive grip Spock had on Jim's waist. Bones was softly stroking Jim's hair, earning a soft purring sound from him. He quietly left the room and returned to his own quarters to meditate for awhile. He knew he would need to spend much of this down time meditating if he was going to be of any use to Jim on this mission.

A/N: I know it's not that long of a chapter, but I felt a need to get this little bit of smut out to you guys since you all asked so nicely. Please let me know what you think, I hope I did a good job on it.


	7. Chapter 7

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it…there will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

As promised I have a new chapter for ya'll. I'm sorry it's so much later than I said it would be but my summer courses are keeping me very busy.

Chapter 7

Jim breathed a sigh of relief, it was finally time for the bridge crew to get a few days of R&R before the next mission. He stepped out of the shuttle with Bones and Spock flanking him. Everyone went to go do their thing and he started to follow Bones but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"What is it Spock?"

"I request that you accompany me to meet with someone of importance."

Jim stared at him for a minute before shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright…May I ask who this person of importance is?"

"You may."

"…"

Jim gave a light growl at Spock while giving him a rather pointed look. However, Spock was looking everywhere except at Jim so he saw nothing. Bones finally realized that Jim wasn't following him and came up beside him, watching the silent contest of wills between them.

"You two gonna do this all day or can we go get drunk now?"

Jim gave his friend an exasperated look.

"We can't get drunk Bones…especially not here."

"Why the hell not? You never turn down a chance to get drunk. Are you ill?"

"No Bones, I'm the Captain of the Enterprise…I have to look good so that she can look good. I can't go getting drunk anymore."

The other two just stared at him, Bones in open-mouthed shock while Spock was looking at him in silent pride.

"So…Spock? Who is this 'Important' person that you want me to meet?"

"Ambassador Sarek."

"But…I already met him on the ship…back when we first brought him here with the rest of the council."

"Wait a minute…isn't he your father?"

"Affirmative…to both of you. I wish to formally introduce the two of you to him."

They looked at Spock, then at each other, then back to Spock again.

"Alright, I'm in. You Bones?"

"Fine…let's do this quickly."

"Follow me…it is not far."

1 Hour Later…

"You said it wasn't far!"

"This is not far."

"Yeah sure…for a VULCAN who is used to this climate!"

"You are in good enough shape to make it with little difficulty."

"Why you pointy-eared…"

Jim tuned them both out and focused on breathing. His lungs were burning and he couldn't breathe right.

"Bones…I'm having…serious trouble…breathing."

His companions were at his side in an instant, Bones checking him with his tricorder and Spock making sure he wouldn't collapse. Bones finally let out a relieved sigh.

"You're fine, just overtaxed your lungs a bit…they're still recovering Jim."

"I thought I was ok…I felt ok."

"Well, for now we need to get you somewhere cool and shaded…and soon."

"We are approximately 10.5987 feet from my father's home."

"Good…you carry him, we'll get there faster that way."

"No, Bones I do not need to be…" "…carried."

Jim scowled at both of them until they reached the house. Once they were inside Spock placed him onto a lounger and he sank into the cushions in relief. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped off the lounger when he realized Spock's dad was watching them from the doorway. The other two both pushed him back down and told him to stay put.

"Don't stand yet Jim, no need to further stress your lungs out."

"Turn around you two."

"What?"

"Behind you."

They both turned and Spock greeted his father.

"Spock. Are these two the ones you wished for me to meet?"

"Affirmative. I wish to formally introduce to you James Kirk…My T'hy'la, and Leonard McCoy…the third member of this relationship."

Both Jim and Bones were looking at Spock like he'd gone crazy. Sarek nodded before speaking.

"I understand the relationship between you and Mr. Kirk…however I do not understand Mr. McCoy's place in it. Explain."

Bones opened hi mouth only to find Jim's hand covering it with a whispered 'Shut Up'.

"We provide Jim with different needs. Dr. McCoy takes care of him emotionally. He helps him deal with his emotions and understands why he feels them where I can not. I see to his need for logic, structure, and balance. It is, thus far, a successful relationship."

Sarek seemed to think it over and, after a few moments, nodded once more.

"I understand. Mr. Kirk?"

"Jim, please."

"Very well, Jim. May I speak with you alone?"

"Sure…I don't mind."

Sarek had Spock take Bones to the inner courtyard.

"What do you know about Vulcans?"

"Umm…I know that as touch telepaths you guys don't like to be touched except by certain people…hmm…I know the traditional greeting and farewell things too…and uh…I think that's about it…other than the anatomy stuff that Starfleet teaches."

"It is more than I expected a human to know. I am impressed."

"Thanks…I think."

"Do you know the term my son used? T'hy'la?"

"No…I assume it means something like partner?"

"It can be construed as such for humans. It means friend, brother, and lover. In human terms the best way to use it is soul mate."

Jim felt his heart skip a couple beats in his shock, and all the breath rushed out of him lungs. Soul mates…him and Spock…was that even possible?

"It is used by Vulcans to describe a perfect math in mind, body, and spirit. Perfect compatibility is rare for any Vulcan and such a pairing is therefore cherished by all Vulcans, regardless of race or gender."

Jim was still trying to process the idea of a soul mate when Sarek brought the other two back in. They both gave Jim looks of concern, but neither one wanted to ask him about it there. Spock resolved to speak with Jim once they returned to the ship. Bones just glared at Sarek, who raised a single eyebrow in return causing Bones to storm outside.

1 Hour Later…

They made it back to the ship, after Spock insisted on carrying Jim the entire way back to the shuttle. Bones just snickered at him and followed behind a few paces. Jim reached his room with a heavy sigh and collapsed on the bed. He didn't realize he had left the door unlocked until Spock entered the room. He stood by the bed and gave Jim a thoughtful look that Jim just knew was going to bring about questions he may not want to answer.


	8. Chapter 8

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it…there will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

I finally finished another chapter for you guys. It took me forever but I got it done. I know it's a bit short, but it's better than nothing right?

Chapter 8

Spock stood by the bed and gave Jim a thoughtful look. Jim knew that look…it always led to questions. He wasn't sure if he was willing to answer any of them at the moment.

"Jim. What did my father wish to speak to you about?"

"Um…I'm not really sure that I should talk about it right now."

"We should not keep secrets from each other."

"Really Spock? Maybe you should take your own advice on that one."

"I am unsure as to what you are speaking of."

"Don't even try it Spock. You've been keeping a big secret from me. A secret your dad told me…apparently he expected me to already know this tidbit of information. He told me what the term 'Thy'la' means among Vulcans…he told me that the human equivalent would be soul mates. Why the hell didn't _**you**_ tell me that? Did you not think that maybe that would be important for me to know before meeting your dad? Damn it…he shouldn't have had to explain that to me."

Spock could tell that Jim would not easily calm down out of his agitated state. He grabbed Jim and pulled him, struggling in his anger, towards him. The struggle was useless due to Spock's superior strength, but Jim was still angry. Spock wrapped Jim in a hug and received numerous hits against his chest as Jim tried to make the Vulcan let go of him. Spock obviously refused to do so.

"Jim, you must listen to me. I kept that information from you for a reason. I did not want you to feel obligated to be with me…to feel as though you were forced into anything. I was…afraid…that you might feel trapped. I wanted you to grow closer to me on your own before I told you anything."

Jim had stopped fighting about halfway through…by the end he was nearly in tears and felt like an ass. He knew he had reason to be angry, but after Spock said that he just couldn't stay mad. He jumped when Bones suddenly burst into the room, muttering something about his 'Jim-sense' going off.

"I'm fine Bones…I'm not injured or anything. Spock and I had a little disagreement and I was angry…we're good now…promise."

"Hey Leo…I knew you had come here…I can't find the antibiotic hypos. Can you help me find them?"

Jim blinked at nurse Chapel.

"Oh…sorry to just barge in like this Captain."

"Not a problem. So…Leo…Why don't you go help her find those evil hypos since I am clearly not injured?"

Bones glared at Jim.

"Whatever you're plotting you can just forget it."

"I'm not plotting…now go do what they pay you for."

Bone grumbled as he left and Jim smirked up at Spock. Spock gave Jim a raised eyebrow.

"What is that look for? Those two like each other…didn't you see Bones blush when she spoke to him? Oh…I need to see if Uhura might be willing to help me with a little matchmaking."

"Perhaps you should simply…let nature take it's course…I believe that is the phrase?"

"Yes that is the phrase. Bones is too stubborn…he'd never go for it even if he did notice anything…which is unlikely on it's own. I gonna talk to Uhura soon…but not right now. Hey Spock…do you think we can go planet-side again tomorrow…before we have to leave for…the evil place?"

"I would…enjoy that. Perhaps you would enjoy seeing some of the activities I participated in as a child?"

"I'd love to see how little Spock spent his time. Speaking of 'Little Spock'…"

Jim glanced down and laughed lightly at the little growl the Vulcan gave him. The possessive kiss that followed that growl left him gasping for air. He gently pulled the unresisting Vulcan to the bed…determined to enjoy his time off to the fullest.

The Next Day…

"I can't believe the two of you spent all of last night and most of this morning having sex! I'm amazed you can even stand Jim, let alone look so smug…get that grin off your face before I hypo you."

Jim just kept grinning, Spock was mentally beating the hell out of the urge to blush. Bones grabbed Jim by the ear, intent on dragging him to the medical bay, but froze at the growl coming from Spock's direction. He quickly released Jim who went over to Spock and nuzzled his cheek into the Vulcan's chest. This seemed to snap him out of the possessive mode he had entered.

"Relax Spock. You know Bones isn't gonna hurt me. He's just determined to do a med-scan to make sure I'm not injured or anything…which I'm not…I'm perfectly fine…actually I'm better than fine…I feel awesome right now…like I could take on the whole Klingon armada by myself and…"

"That's enough Jim…stand still while I scan you. Everything looks normal, you're turn Mr. uncooperative, growly, pointy-eared, hobgoblin."

Spock raised an eyebrow at the doctor as he scanned him. Jim had to literally bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the two of them. He did laugh when they started trading ever more creative insults. He took that opportunity to sneak away from the two of them and found Uhura and Nurse Chapel talking near the Med-bay and joined the conversation. It was about 30 minutes later that Spock and Bones found them there.

"…I agree with the Captain Christine. You should go for it. You only live once. The two of us will help you in any way we can…right Captain?"

"Absolutely."

"Maybe you guys are right. Thanks for your help. I'm gonna get back to inventory now. Later."

"Bye." "See-ya"

"What the hell was that all about Jim?"

Bones waited until Christine had entered the Med-bay before rounding on Jim. Jim just laughed and shook his head as Uhura went into 'distract the Doctor' mode. Jim looked at Spock and nearly laughed at the raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it Spock. Let's go down to the planet now ok? I really want to see more of it before we have to leave for good."

Spock nodded his agreement and the two headed for the Transport room.


	9. Chapter 9

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it…there will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

This chapter is short, but I also have ch 10 done and will type it and post it soon. This chapter has a sex-scene interlude so if you don't like that part just skip it. The next chapter we will arrive at Tarsus IV.

Chapter 9

Jim released an awed sigh at the little oasis before his eyes. Spock watched Jim's reactions with a tiny little smile on his face. He had taken Jim to a little oasis he had found on New Vulcan that looked very much like the one he frequented as a child on Vulcan. It was not known to many, and was some distance from the new civilization being built-up.

"You had a place like this when you were little?"

"Indeed I did. It was my location to seek solace in meditation."

"And a way to escape from the other kids right?"

"Affirmative."

Jim let a small frown cross his face at that thought as he leaned into Spock's side. He felt a shiver run up his spine as Spock gently curled his fingers into Jim's side. He gasped as Spock spun him around and pressed his back into a tree.

"Spock? What the hell are you…?"

He was cut off as Spock kissed him with a fierce and possessive hunger. Jim pulled back and gave Spock a confused, but aroused, look. He saw something flash in the Vulcan's eyes.

"James…"

The tone made Jim's knees go weak. It was gentle, yet commanding. He grabbed Spock's shoulders to keep himself upright. Spock gave him a dark look, his eyes filled with lust even as his face remained impassive.

"Kneel James."

Jim collapsed to his knees, only because his legs refused to support him any more, not because he was ordered to…at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. Spock undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his length. Jim's eyes glittered with lust and he eagerly went to work. He was determined to make the Vulcan moan his name…one way or another. He smiled in his head as his Vulcan growled at him when he sucked on the tip. Spock pulled Jim's head back, ignoring the whine is displeasure it earned him.

Spock lifted Jim off the ground and held him against the tree. He managed to hold Jim up with one hand, and undo his pants with the other. Jim moaned as the Spock pushed his pants down and the warm wind hit his own length. Spock lifted Jim up and pinned him to the tree. Jim's head snapped back with a loud moan as Spock entered him with one sharp thrust. His moans got louder and deeper as Spock went faster and harder. He saw stars and heard the Vulcan moaning fairly loudly as well. They both crested the wave of pleasure in unison, calling each other's names. Spock was coherent enough to pull both their pants back into order…Jim, not so much. He looked up at Spock with a weak glare as the Vulcan pulled him into his side.

"What the hell was that? You're the reserved, secretive Vulcan. Since when do have the urge to have sex outside?"

Spock's eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

"I merely had a hypothesis I wished to experiment with. You were certainly not complaining."

Jim blushed a brilliant red and hid his face in Spock's chest. Spock gave a small smile and tilted Jim's head up, giving him a soft loving kiss. The two lover's spent a few hours at the oasis, alternating between tender loving moments and steamy sex in various places.

When they finally returned to the bridge of the Enterprise they both froze at the chaos before them. Bones was being ganged up on by the rest of the bridge crew, and Jim quickly realized why. Christine was curled into Uhura, in tears. Jim sighed and went over to Bones. The rest of the crew backed up and went quiet. Bones was visibly upset and Jim laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Bones…what the hell happened?"

"I told her the truth. We can't be together. For one thing I'm too old for her, I'm her superior, I'm too grouchy, and…she deserves better."

"Ok…first off…it's her choice, if she's interested in you then let her figure out if you're right for her or not…don't make the choice for her. Secondly…you're not that damned old no matter how much I tease you about it. Yes you're grouchy, but she's still interested despite that…and no one on this ship gives a rat's ass if you're her superior or not. Just go for it…give it a chance. You both deserve some happiness.

Bones sighed and looked at the nurse's hopeful face. It was almost heartbreaking.

"Alright…I'll…try it."

He froze as Christine launched herself into his arms. The rest of the crew shook their heads and went back to their stations.

"Another crisis averted…I am awesome."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim as the crew laughed.

"Ok…Bones and Christine…back to Med-Bay. Everyone else…prepare for departure."

Jim flopped into his chair and Spock took up his place behind him, one hand resting on Jim's shoulder.

"Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov…take us to…to…to Tarsus IV."

He had to force himself to say it. Spock gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, his silent pillar of support. Jim glared out the window at the vast expanse of stars as Sulu and Chekov got the ship moving towards that most hated planet.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it…there will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

This is the arrival at Tarsus IV chapter…Jim's gonna be a bit emotional so deal with it. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

"Sulu?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No Captain."

Jim grinned at Sulu's aggravated tone…this was only the fifth time in the last hour that he had asked that question. He had to keep his mind off of where they were going somehow or he'd go crazy before they ever made it. Spock was busy in the science labs, making sure that all projects were finished or stabilized before arrival. They needed full staff available to figure this thing out. He glanced at the turbo lift as Spock finally came back to the bridge. The Vulcan resumed his usual place behind his Captain.

"Coming out of warp now Captain…NOW we're there."

Jim laughed at that…until he saw closed his eyes and told Uhura to patch him through to the planet. The image of a young man flickered to life on the screen.

"Captain James T. Kirk and the U.

S.S. Enterprise…I am Kyle Masterson, the current Governor of Tarsus IV."

Jim's eyes shot open at the first words the man spoke, and a smile spread across his face.

"Kyle…it's been a long time."

"That it has my friend…I thought you said you were never coming back here?"

Jim snorted at him.

"Not like I really had a choice…My ship has the best science lab, and team, in the fleet."

"So…basically, Starfleet ordered you to come?"

"No basically about it. You were there before…Do you think this new fungus is the same?"

"I do…but it's different…it's stronger and spreading faster. I've stored enough food to feed everyone for 1 month. If a cure isn't found in three weeks I will start evacuating everyone. I will not have a repeat of before."

"I'm glad to hear that Kyle. We'll do everything we can. This is Commander Spock. He's my First Officer and Chief Science Officer."

"I'm glad that a Vulcan is in charge…highly intelligent. I have even more confidence now. I have the never-give-up Captain Kirk, and a Vulcan helping my people. How many people will you be bringing down with you?"

"You just assume that I'm coming down? You're right of course, but still. The first round will be myself, Spock, and my Medical Officer…along with two security members. After that the main science team will beam down with a few more security guys. No offence but I'm not taking any chances."

"I completely understand. I will meet you at the platform with a few guides to help your science team when they arrive."

"See you there."

Jim motioned for Uhura to cut the connection. He shook his head at Spock when he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Relax Spock. Kyle is just an old friend who went through hell with me. I'm glad to see he's in charge here…he has a good head on his shoulders and is good at staying calm under pressure."

Spock nodded and followed Jim to the transport room. They both looked on in amusement at the security guys who were standing well away from a fuming Bones. He was muttering about 'Senseless Admirals' and 'Stupid Idiots' and what he'd like to do to them when he got a hold of them. Jim just shook his head at him and went to the platform…motioning for everyone to get into place. Jim took point with the others in a four point formation behind him. Jim nodded at Scotty who beamed them all down.

As they materialized on the surface Jim's breathe hitched momentarily. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he reopened them he saw Kyle looking at him with sympathy and understanding. They shared a brief hug before Kyle led them to the fields to see what was happening. Jim knew it was the same thing as soon as he saw it. His hands shook slightly, but he clenched his teeth and pushed the memories back.

"I left a couple of guides at the platform to lead your science team out here to collect samples. If you'd like I can take you through town on the way to the palace?"

Jim gave him a short nod and called for Scotty to send the team down.. As they were walking through the town Jim suddenly just stopped. His eyes were riveted to one of the houses. Kyle reacted quickly and wrapped an arm around Jim's shoulders…ignoring the growling Vulcan behind him.

"Jim, it'a alright. I know it's hard to see that house again after so long. Your Aunt and Uncle were great people. They helped a lot of us kids get out of danger. That house is considered a memorial and no one will ever live there again. Now come one…Let's get to the palace…I'm hungry."

That got an eye-roll and a laugh out of Jim.

"You were always hungry as a kid…glad to see that hasn't changed."

Kyle just shrugged and they continued on. As they crested the hill at the edge of town they got their first look at the governor's palace.. Jim cringed slightly as a memory of sneaking in there to steal food hit him. He shook his head and marched off behind Kyle, determined not to let his past take over.

They entered the throne room, which Kyle explained was now a museum and memorial to keep the memory of those who died alive. As Kyle was showing everyone around, Jim wandered around. Every photograph, every relic, brought back a memory. Silent tears slid down his face. He stopped in front of the throne, a sudden surge of anger washed over him and he kicked it as hard as he could. He collapsed to his knees in tears. The others rushed to his side, but Kyle got there first. He knelt beside Jim and pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back to try and soothe him. Spock was trying to fight the urge to defend what he saw as his, and losing. Bones was torn between comforting Jim, and calming the angry Vulcan. He decided to calm the Vulcan down before he hurt someone…like the governor.

Jim heard a rather nasty growl come from Spock and remembered the present time. He looked at Kyle and asked if he had a private room somewhere. Kyle nodded, a confused look on his face. He led them to a conference room where Jim had the security guys stand outside the door. He led Spock, Bones, and Kyle inside. As soon as he shut the door he went straight to Spock and pulled him into a searing kiss. The growling stopped almost immediately. He folded Jim into his arms, content to hold him for now.

"Oh…oh crap. I didn't realize your were with someone…let alone a Vulcan. I'm sorry Jim…I'd never have done that if I had known."

"It's not a big deal Kyle. You're my friend and he needs to get used to my friends touching and hugging me. Besides…he's a bit possessive, he'll get over it."

Kyle nodded and held a hand out to the Vulcan as a show of good will. Spock gave him a Vulcan salute, which confused the poor man and made Jim laugh.

"It's a Vulcan salute…basically he forgives you. They don't really touch unless they have to…except for some special cases."

"Why is that…for future reference…?"

"They're touch telepaths…and their hands are sensitive."

"Got it…not touching the Vulcan."

"And no touching the Captain either."

"Bones…"

"What? I don't need to deal with a possessive, growly Vulcan trying to kill someone for touching you. I'm a Doctor, not a miracle worker."

Jim just laughed and shook his head. He turned to Kyle with a serious look on his face.

"Hey Kyle…is there…could we…see the dungeons?"

"Sure thing…I know why you want to go there…but I have warn you that nothing has been changed…only cleaned. No one will stay down there long enough to redecorate."

"I just…need to go down there…just not alone."

"No Jim…never alone…not anymore."

"Spock…"

While the two lover's shared a tender moment, Kyle and Bones looked at each other.

"So…Doctor…you single?"

"Sorry kid…got a pretty little nurse back on the ship who can't take no for an answer…turned half the ship against me when I turned her down."

"Well damn…Can't catch a break."

Everyone laughed as they left the room and headed towards the stairs that would take them to the place Jim most feared…and was most determined to face.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it…a bit longer than the last chapter. I'm having a debate with my muses on whether or not I should have Kodos be alive or not. If you have an opinion please let me know…depending on how you guys feel this story could go one of two ways. Oh…and let me know what you thought of my little OC Kyle…I like him a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

This story is Mature and will have yaoi/slash/shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it…there will be men loving each other, foul language, and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…just the idea, and a few OCs.

Author's Note

Some of them may be a bit out of character, but I figure…alternate universes are different anyway. This is the decent into the dungeon area. Kind of a filler chapter, but it's necessary for the rest of the story to continue.

Chapter 11

They descended the stairs slowly, one step at a time. The two security officers were in the lead, Kyle was right behind them, Jim and Spock were next, and Bones took up the rear with a sedative Hypo in hand. Jim had a death-grip on Spock's hand, however, being Vulcan it didn't actually hurt him. Kyle was just talking about anything and everything to try and keep Jim distracted, it was working fairly well until they reached the last cell at the very back.

Spock became concerned as Jim went rigid, his eyes sliding shut as memories of horror flashed through his brain. Spock became alarmed when Jim started subtly twitching and whimpering. He placed his fingers on Jim's forehead connected their minds. Once inside, he found the adult Jim watching scenes of his childhood self being tormented. Spock approached slowly and was surprised when Jim all but threw himself into Spock's chest. Spock fought down his own anger and sadness to coax his captain out of the memories and back to the real world. Jim was shaking and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Spock whispered soothing words to him in Vulcan, calming him enough to open his eyes again.

"Jim? You ok, I have a mild sedative if you…?"

"I'm ok Bones…Spock helped me. I'll be fine now."

His voice was cold and almost hollow causing Bones and Spock to share a concerned look. Spock curled Jim into himself as Bones stood protectively in front of them, as if to shield Jim from any more pain. Kyle was keeping the security guys distracted with conversation to allow the other men some privacy. He knew what Jim had gone through, he'd been there, been through it with him. He was happy Jim had people who loved him and wanted to keep him safe. He himself had gone through years of therapy to come to terms with his ordeal and move past it…Jim simply refused to ever talk about it to anyone. Kyle hoped that these two would be able to get him to talk about it and help him heal.

"We should head back upstairs and check on your science team."

Jim nodded and had to force himself to walk up the stairs rather than run as his body was urging. They met the science team in a large conference room and listened to their report.

"…and so, in conclusion, we have deduced that this is indeed the same fungus that caused problems on this planet before, however, this is not the same version of the fungus. This fungus is stronger and has proven immune to the previous method of eradication."

Jim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ok…bottom line here…how long will it take to figure out how to get rid of it, and how long do we have until all of the plants are killed?"

The team looked nervously at each other as the unofficial spokesman stepped forward.

"At the current rate of growth and expansion it will take approximately 3 to 4 weeks to kill all plant-life on the planet."

Jim raised an eyebrow and received nervous stares in return.

"…and…?"

"It may take several months to find a way to effectively eradicate the fungus…assuming it is even possible…Sir."

Jim closed his eyes for a moment as the reality of that sunk in. He turned to Kyle with a very serious look on his face.

"Do you have anywhere to send your people to?"

Kyle nodded as he explained that the nearby system of Malabia had offered to take them in until things could be fixed.

"Kyle, it's time to begin evacuating everyone, families first to keep them together, followed by women, and the men last. My ship can take the Matron and kids from the orphanage."

Kyle called his assistant and gave the orders, while Jim called Scotty and told him to expect the transport of several children and one woman. He also called Uhura and told her to send a message to any Starfleet ships within range to assist with the evacuation. Jim then sent his Science team back to the ship to start analyzing the fungus to figure out how to destroy it. There was much work to be done in order to ensure the survival of the people, and to ensure they would have a place to come back to at a later date.


	12. Author's Note

A/N: I hate to do this b/c it always drives me crazy when another author does it. Sadly I have temporarily run out of ideas for this fic and have to put it on hiatus for the time being. I will eventually come back to it but for right now I'm stuck. I hope you all understand and won't be too angry with me. Life has become a bit too hectic to focus and try to regain inspiration. I am the sole care giver for my 73 year old mother and 97 year old grandmother, and at the same time I'm trying to finish my Bachelor's degree and maintain a job. I barely have enough time to watch an hour of TV at night let alone do anything more involved like watch a movie or re-read a book. Eventually things will mellow out…I hope…and then I'll be able to rekindle my plotlines.


End file.
